mssgundamfandomcom-20200214-history
FMA-01 Kwalen
Model number: FMA-01 Code name: Kwalen Unit type: Long Range support mobile suit Manufacturer: Feinsilber Industries, Andes branch. Operator: Xebac First deployment: June OC 0045 Accommodation: pilot only, in high resolution screen cockpit in torso Dimensions: overall height 18 meters Weight: '''empty weight: 48 tons, max weight: 60 tons. '''Armor materials: Titanium alloy, steel alloy Powerplant: Thermonuclear fusion reactor, output rated at 1300 kw Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 2x 24.000 kg, 1 x 28.000 kg. Total: 76.000 kg Performance: maximum thruster acceleration: 1.26 G Equipment and design features: sensors, range 6500 meters. Fixed armaments: 1 x Heat Knife; stored in back rack; Optional armament: 1 x Sniper Laser Rifle, output rated at 2.0 MW; 1 x submachinegun, 360 rounds per clip Technical and Historical Notes The Kwalen is a second generation MS designed by Xebac and developed secretly in cooperation with Feinsilver Industries. During the first month of service it was known as “guardian of the Yinlong”, because the ship didn’t carry anymore MS at that time. It is a long range support unit and it excels in that, but not ask the Kwalen to attack in the front. It has a heat knife for desperate defense against close attacks, but its arms aren’t designed for close combat maneuvers, suffering stress due to joint friction. It carries a powerful laser rifle, which has an exact accuracy thanks to its laser properties. The sniper laser rifle never misses, because there isn’t delay time between fire and impact. This doesn’t mean however that each shot is a kill, because it takes 3 seconds of mantained fire to pierce through enemy armor. Since enemies move a lot, the Kwalen doesn’t destroy every target, but unaware targets are likely to be shot down. This laser equipment drains a lot of energy, and the Kwalen had to return to the Yinglong for a refuel after 3 or 4 shots. It didn’t pass too much time since the Yinlong crew noticed that it needed a secondary weapon to use when the laser rifle drained all the energy from the generator. The solution was an arm attached weapon known as the Solid Shooter, a simple cannon with solid round ammo. After this upgrade the Kwalen's model number was changed to FMA-01A and renamed to Kwalen Artillery Type. Later, this design will serve as a base for the Kwalen II. Notas históricas y técnicas El Kwalen es un MS de segunda generación diseñado por Xebac y desarrollado secretamente en cooperación con las industrias Feinsilver. Durante su primer mes de servicio llegó a ser conocido como el “guardián del Yinglong”, ya que la nave no poseía más mobile suits en ese tiempo. Este MS se especializa en apoyo a larga distancia interceptando unidades enemigas antes que ataquen a las tropas en el frente. Por lo mismo no es muy efectivo en encuentros a corta distancia, teniendo que recurrir a un cuchillo en caso de verse acorralado. Sin embargo sus brazos no están diseñados para movimientos de ataque, por lo cual sufre algunos problemas de precisión. Debido a su rol su arma principal es un gran rifle láser diseñado para interceptar blancos a gran distancia. Gracias a la naturaleza láser de su arma su taza de aciertos es muy alta, pero no todos sus disparos inhabilitan al enemigo ya que se requieren como mínimo 2 segundos de fuego sostenido para calentar la armadura del enemigo a niveles críticos. Normalmente enemigos ágiles como el Baiken logran zafarse del rayo antes de que tenga efecto. La gran cantidad de energía que usa este rifle es la debilidad del Kwalen, debiendo regresar a cambiar baterías cada 4 disparos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Kwalen tuviera un update para poder ponerse a la par con los MS de Neo Edo y Brirlanda. Este update consistió en un cañón unido al brazo derecho conocido como Solid Shooter y un escudo en el brazo izquierdo. Category:Mobile Suit